1. Field
The field of the invention is toy structures comprising multiple parts assembled together into an upstanding, stable structure, which is however adapted to come apart in response to a triggering action.
2. State of the Art
The prior art includes many structures made up of co-operating units, such as blocks, simulated logs, and the like. While the majority of these prior structures can be disassembled piece by piece, some are designed to fly apart dramatically upon actuation of a triggering mechanism. Among these is an "exploding" structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 276,539. The roof is spring loaded to fly apart upon impact of a toy cannon pellet upon a triggering button. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,926 discloses a bridge structure with component parts assembled in cooperation with a spring powered plunger which is released by depression of a triggering button, resulting in forceful, rapid, disassembly of the parts. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,723 discloses an "explodable shack". Again, the components of the structure are assembled along with a pivoted spring loaded member in this case utilized as the floor of the shack, so that the weight of an entering toy vehicle triggers instant disassembly of the shack into airborne component parts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,373 discloses a play set having a single column of stacked-together blocks upon a base, into which is incorporated a lever mechanism for tipping the column to fall in dramatic disassembled disarray. The blocks are connected in order of stacking assembly by a loose flexible cord running from the top member through a central hole through each. The individual blocks include recesses and mating projections to assure stability of the stacked column, but each block must be individually handled in reassembly. All of the more elaborate prior art structures additionally require gathering and reorganizing chaotically scattered parts for reassembly, frustrating to some children and beyond the capabilities of others. Adult help is often required.
A need therefore remains for a collapsible toy structure which may be rapidly reassembled for repeated use by young children, without reorganizing and/or handling of its component parts.